Many types of manufacturing operations require a high degree of precision. In addition, other manufacturing operations require tasks where human activity is inaccessible or hazardous. In such operations a tool or the like is automatically manipulated by a robot machine or gun under program control. The use of robotic machinery increases productivity and profitability for the manufacturer. After constant and regular use, robotic parts may wear and need maintenance; or an occasional crash may occur requiring repair. The time while the robotic machinery is in service, or down time, can critically jeopardize the manufacturer's business. Previously, when robotic gun assemblies were dismantled, the down time was extensive because there was no quick and easy means to precisely reassemble the robotic gun to maintain tool center point (TCP) every time.